


like & subscribe

by Spring_Emerald



Series: it's only words [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Youtuber AU, what title skills i have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: Later on, when viewers get to watch the video, the comment section would explode with things like ‘find you a man that looks at you the way Kuroo looks at Sawamura’, buried along the different comments of hashtags relationship goals and its variations.-----or Kuroo and Daichi do the boyfriend tag video.





	like & subscribe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grettama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/gifts).



> Requested by grettalks over at tumblr for the ship+word writing meme.  
> KuroDai + 'button'
> 
> So this has become a Youtuber AU, for some reasons, so to give you a little background, I kind of head canon Kuroo to be like sort of famous for doing short skits. Idk, he just struck me as someone who’d do that. And well, what better way to show off his flair for the dramatics, right? Daichi, on the other hand, have a couple of song cover videos, although he’s appeared on Kuroo’s skits a few times. And yeah… that’s it, I guess.
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Hey everyone!” He waves excitedly, Daichi doing the same beside him.

“So, a lot of you have been requesting this kind of video, ever since you saw our good friend, Bokuto make one with his boyfriend, and after a lot of begging and bargaining with Daichi,” Kuroo earns a smack on the arm for that comment, “he finally agrees to do… the boyfriend tag.” He continued without missing a beat, the only indication that he’s felt Daichi’s smack is that he rubs the spot he’s been hit as he says this.

“We’ve scoured the internet and found a list of questions, that would hopefully satisfy your curiosity about our relationship, you gossips.” Kuroo says teasing but affectionate, glancing at Daichi, while the latter smiles and nods at him, then to the camera.

“Yeah, and we thought that we’ll divide this video in to two parts, and this is going to be the first half. So I will upload the other half on my channel-”

“Along with a cover,” Kuroo butts in.

Daichi nods. “Yeah, along with a cover. So please watch out for that.” Daichi meets Kuroo’s eyes. “Should we get started then?”

“Yeah.” He grabs his phone and slides the screen to life. “Alright, so for the first question, worth 5000 yen.” Daichi snorts at Kuroo, who kept a serious game show host façade. “When and where did we first meet?”

“Oh, wow a very interesting question right off the bat, huh?”

“Right?”

Daichi address the camera. “Okay, so I think, a lot of you thinks that we met during college, you know, at uni. But actually, Kuroo and I, we go way back, further than that. Well, not that far back. I mean, we actually met when we’re in high school. We’re both third years, then.”

“How we met is my favorite story of all time,” Kuroo says, looking fondly at Daichi, making him smile.

“Sap.”

(Later on, when viewers get to watch the video, the comment section would explode with things like ‘find you a man that looks at you the way Kuroo looks at Sawamura’, buried along the different comments of hashtags relationship goals and its variations.)

“I guess I should give a short background,” he asks Kuroo, to which he only nods enthusiastically.

So Daichi proceeds to telling the viewers about their respective teams shared history and long standing rivalry. How during that year was the first time the teams reconnected after a while. And other details that Daichi thinks is too boring to mention, so they’ll just have to ask Kuroo to make another video about that, if they like.

“Anyway,” Daichi continues, “Kuroo’s team went to Miyagi to play a practice match with my team. That was around the end of Golden Week, right?”

Kuroo nods in affirmation. “Yeah, May 6th.”

“And well, in a show of sportsmanship, we shook each other’s hands, and exchanged pleasantries and wished each other a good game and such, though we really didn’t mean it.” Daichi laughs.

Kuroo gasps in mock offense, before grinning widely at Daichi, then to the camera. “What Daichi is trying to say, is that we started as rivals, before we became friends, to what we are right now.” He takes Daichi’s hand on his.

(Though it wasn’t actually seen in the video, but the movement is obvious enough to have the subscribers scream about it.)

“Next question, what’s the first thing you noticed about me?” Daichi scoffs, taking his hands from Kuroo’s hold and brings it over his head, pointing down at it.

“That’s a no-brainer. Your hair stands out the most.”

“Leave my hair out of this.” Kuroo tries to swat Daichi’s hand away from his head, but Daichi’s quick to pull it down. He settles it instead on the back of Kuroo’s head, and starts carding his fingers through the short, soft hair.

“But it’s your most outstanding quality though? It’s like my beacon, my guiding light. Seriously though,” he motions to the camera. “Kuroo’s very easy to spot in a crowd, because one, he’s tall, and two, his hair is very noticeable, it has like a life of its own. When I’m walking behind him, it’s like waving to me, to catch up.”

“Not my fault that my legs are longer than yours,” Kuroo quips, earning him a light, but unexpected pull on his hair.

“What about you? What’s the first thing you noticed about me?” Daichi returns the question, stroking the back of Kuroo’s head apologetically.

“Aside from that you’re shorter than me?” Daichi shoves Kuroo for this jab at his height, or lack thereof, to which Kuroo just chuckles off.

“Daichi really has a strong grip. Very firm and strictly professional. Although I think he was just trying to crush my fingers the first time we shook hands.”

Beside him, Daichi is nodding, murmuring “yeah, I was…”

“Why are you so being mean to me?” Kuroo whines, although it just made Daichi snort and laugh, pulling his hand away and settling it on Kuroo’s lap.

“Is that your next question?” Daichi asks cheekily, earning him an unimpressed look from Kuroo.

“Actually no, it’s not. It’s…oh, I like this. What’s your favorite feature of your boyfriend?” Kuroo playfully wags his eyebrows at the camera as he asks this.

“What’s _my_ favorite feature of _you_?”

“Uh huh. This is gonna be difficult for you though, because you never tell me things like this.”

“Hey, I do.”

“Do not.”

“It’s not that I don’t. I mean, I do it sometimes, I’m just-”

“You’re shy, I know. But you have to tell me and everyone else now, babe. No excuses.”

Daichi huffs and pouts, then looks thoughtful for a moment. “…Physically or,” he makes a vague motion with his arms, “in general?”

Kuroo shrugs. “Any… whichever it is that you like most about me. Come on. Out with it.”

“Well…” Daichi scratches the side of his cheeks, which are slowly getting pink. “I would have to say that my favorite part of you is... your eyes. I think they’re really pretty. Especially when the lights… hit them. Yeah…”

“ _Aww, babe_.” Kuroo gushes at Daichi’s blushing face. “Honestly, I really do like your eyes too. They remind me of lava cakes.”

Daichi snorts and covers his face with his hands because he couldn’t hold back. “Lava cakes?!”

“Yep. Molten chocolate and all that. Don’t be fooled by it though. They may look bright and wide and innocent, but Daichi is far from such. And when he gets angry, it glazes over, and its scariest shit I have seen in my life. So pro-tip: Don’t ever make Daichi mad.” He earns another smack in the arm, but Daichi also nods empathically at the end.

They proceeded to answer more questions, all the while bantering and flirting in the process, until they reached the end of the planned first half of the video.

“And that’s it!” Kuroo announces. “At least for the first half.”

“Thank you very much for watching! You’ll catch the second half of The Boyfriend Tag video on my channel, so you can go ahead and check it out there.”

“Yeah! And if you liked this video, then please don’t forget to click the like button. Thank you everyone!” They both wave at the camera, but Kuroo soon drapes his arms around Daichi and pulls him close, squishing his face with a smooch.

(That image is the thumbnail of the second half of the video.)

**Author's Note:**

> Waaaay behind the trend but oh well. Anyway, on the second half of the video they talk about their first date, why they argue, nicknames, and how long they've been together. ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
